Blake's Late Night Adventure!
by DeekForis
Summary: Blake wanted a good night sleep, But the team seems like they wont give her what she wants. the team wakes Blake up for any problem big or small and Blake just can't seem to say no to them, Come and join Blake in her late night adventure!
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"9:25 PM at Beacon, It's been quite a relaxing day for all of Beacon they skipped their lectures for some event /div
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Nearly half the students didn't care or know what the event was except for a special handful of young hunters and huntresses namely 'Weiss' and for the whole school day, they just ate from buffet, and now they were full and sleepy and Blake took this moment of bliss to continue her beloved book series and perhaps doze off by the couple chapters and wake up at sunrise for some reason she always seems to just wakes up a tad bit earlier than the rest, or at least Blake thought that's how the night would have been until.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Blake!" Ruby called out laying on her bed with the blankets undone./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Yes,Ruby?" She put down her latest novel she bought down on her bed of course it was the popular series of books "ninjas of love" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"'The plots gotten awful with all the unnecessary romance and to top it all it off Akihiko and Azami haven't gotten together even with all the romance i can't even begin why they think Aoi would ever replace Azami, I just hope the feature film lives up to the vision of the first book and-" he thought process was cut off by Ruby./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Blake! Sorry to bother you b..But"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Mm?" Blake looked to Ruby "go on.."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Could you tuck me in?..." She asked trying to reach for the blanket./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""It's too far~" she grasped at the air near the blanket, "can you please -/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"help me,Blake?" Her lips twisted into a pout./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blake didn't even ask, she jumped down from her bunk and went to Ruby's bed and tucked her in, nice and snug./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ah!..A bit too tight,there, Blake.."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oh..Sorry" she loosened the blanket /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""There better?" She asked with a calm and comforting voice, Ruby nodded /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Thanks Blake!" She grinned /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blake let out a small chuckle and was preparing to go to bed until she heard Ruby's voice call out again./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Blake!" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Yes, Ruby?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Good night!" She smiled and snuggled in her warm blanket,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Good night Ruby .." She walked to her bed and jumped up and gracefully landed and rolled on her side and picked up the book, she turned off the lights just for the others, she could still read in the dark thanks to being a faunist, her pupils dilated into small slits as she started to read closely without the aide of any light./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-11:26 Pm-/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-2 hours and 26 minutes later-/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Blake!" Weiss hissed as she pushed Blakes arm back and fourth to wake her,"Blake wake up this instant!" She hissed once more trying not to raise her voice just in case she wakes someone up,"Uhh..Yes?" Blake got up and looked at Weiss, her was let down /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"and she wore her pajamas and her jacket over it./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Weiss...What is it?.." Blake looked at Weiss waiting for for an answer and after a moment of silence, Blake asked "Weiss, what's wrong?..Should I-?" She looked at her pillow with longing but Weiss held Blake's arm /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I..Need someone to accompany me to the dining hall" she said looking down in embarrassment./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oh..Oka-" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""don't you patronize me ! So what of it if I don't like to go alone to-Wait what?/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I said okay," she climbed down the bed "and I'm not gonna patronize you/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Weiss its not embarrassing to admit to fear ..In fact from my point of view it makes people stronger..."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I...Thank you Blake.." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blake nodded and walked not straying to far from Weiss as she shuffled with her dwarf slippers, it was a gift from Ruby, it's in the caricature of her favorite dwarf from the story of the seven dwarves./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It was grumpy,the dwarf, Blake honestly didn't honestly know why she liked grumpy, 'why not ask her?.."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She thought as they were walking closer to the dining hall./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Hey,Weiss!" She whispered and turned her head to Weiss, who was right behind Blake's side./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""yes, Blake?" Weiss looked to Blake/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Why do you like grumpy?.." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Wait why are you asking me now?.."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blake shrugged, Weiss nodded knowing she won't get a straight answer./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I like how he grows throughout the movie she said with a smile and looked to a empty corner and looked like she was imagining the film was being played right now./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""He dislikes Snow White at the start but slowly begins to open up and care!" She said nostalgia pouring in,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""He staged the rescue party to help Snow White ..I guess that's why I really like him" Weiss confessed as she continued walking down the dark corridors, together with Blake,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She nodded in acknowledgment/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""So, Blake is there a character you like in Snow White?" Weiss asked with quizzically with a tilt of her head as she walked slightly ahead of Blake, but not too far./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""To be honest..I never watched Snow White" the Faunus turned to greet Weiss's shocked expression,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""But it's a classic!" She gasped,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""True, I like the story and all but..I just-/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Can't seem to enjoy those stories with such a bland story..I know how you love it and all but I love these stories where you never expected anything like ..Someone who you thought would never open up but overcomes their stubbornness and sees-"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You just described grumpy" Weiss scoffed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blake stopped in her tracks and she looked to Weiss, she stood slightly back expecting 'something' Blake never had such a concentrated look before which sorta unnerved Weiss /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"But what surprised Weiss was,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blake started to laugh she laughed with a tear as she covered her laughing mouth with her hands,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blake was laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of her mistake it wasn't that funny to be honest but being groggy and not giving a damn at this time of night, passing time by talking about magic dwarves who save a princess which, in respond to Blake's/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sudden outburst of laughter, Weiss crinkled her noise and let out a faint chortle./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The halls erupted into laughter between these two future huntresses /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"which almost seemed to brighten the room,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""S-sorry..Hehe..When you-"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Don't apologize Blake..Hah!..must be because we're awake were so jumpy.."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Surpised no one is out of the halls telling us to quiet down" Blake turned her head left to right to see if anyone/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"'Was' gonna tell them to quiet down./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Which no one did of course,''must be-/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"a vist from the sandman' she mused,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"they reach their destination, the/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"cafeteria felt like it took forever./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blake turned to Weiss, she I medley went to the fridge./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""So what were you here for again?/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""..Milk" Weiss chuckled,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Okay..Why?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Because", the heiress turned to the faunist, "it has been proven that milk calms the stomach", she took a sipped the milk out of all its contents in barley a five seconds,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"'Huh, impressive' Blake thought/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Weiss you could have just chugged it /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"..was that the word?", she pondered for a second," like Yang would"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Weiss made a scoff,"I don't 'chug' it would stain my outfit Blake, besides/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yang dosnt worry about stains and in fact really doesn't even consider cleaning up more she could try to put in the-" she sighed,halfway through /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You know what never mind .."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Huh," she nodded in understanding/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"" ..You know you could just talk to Yang, bet she wouldn't mind tidying up a bit if you just asked.."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Mm..Perhaps.."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Tell her first thing when she wakes up/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Alright?" Blake tilted her head and looked expectantly at Weiss,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Alright..I'll tell her,later"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blake nodded approval,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""So why are you here for again?" Blake asked with a questioning tone,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""For milk, to calm my stomach" Weiss said with a direct tone but not without care,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""But Weiss you know..Milk dosnt calm your stomach in fact..It kinda makes you ..gassy.." She tried to pick her words carefully but still had to say if how it i./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oh please I heard that milk makes everything in your body perfectly-" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She wasn't interrupted by Blake but she was interrupted but by unexpected sound of a 'toot' instantly Weiss's face was filled with blush/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""..If you say a wor-" her voice trembled with embarrassment,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Don't worry i won't," she walked over to the kitchen counter and got a the kettle, she then grabbed a bottle of water and poured it in, she tired the dial and the kettle started to boil,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Blake..what are you doing?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Making tea for you.." She said reaching for a cup and placing it near the kettle,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oh..Thank you Blake ..What tea are you making?.." She said with a raise of an eyebrow,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Making peppermint tea, unlike milk it actually calms the stomach" Blake said,"come sit down" she points to the chair In front of the counter,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Weiss sat and looked at Blake as she started to make the tea,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"After she made the tea. And Weiss drank it, Blake was right it actually did calm her stomach, they walked back to their room without a single fart behind shed, Blake opened the door/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"for Weiss and soon after Weiss went in Blake followed, Blake went up to her bed and layer her head on the pillow,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Hey Blake?" Weiss whispered/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Yes, Weiss?" Blake turned to her/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Good night" Weiss said with a smile/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""And thank you for the tea"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""No problem, Weiss, good night..." Blake smiled as she sat in bed and dozed off./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-2:14 AM-/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-4 hours and 14minutes later-/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yang smirked as she stood over the sleeping beauty, "Hey Blake wakey wakey " she started to shake Blake slightly enough so she would wake up "Wanna go to a club?" She asked and Blake in reply, groaned./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Whaaa~?..." Blake yawned a hand over her mouth, "why..?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Just for fun !" She smiled,"But..Of course I would understand if you didn't wanna come.." She exaggerated and pouted her lips in an almost childlike manner. "Damn it" thought Blake as she got up./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Fine let's go but let's not spend too much time, alright?" Walking over to the closet and putting on her jacket and pants, Yang chuckled in delight /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""yay!~ two huntresses a night in the club" she smiled as she waited for Blake to get changed,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You don't have to watch you know" She said not asking but more of a /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"demand./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Mm...Nope" she smirked, "I like the view too much " Yang let out a small chuckle. The Faunus put on her bow and tied it into her hair, Blake turned to Yang and stared into her lavender colored eyes. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""your pushing it just a bit, Yang" she started to walk off with yang not far off, "Should I stop?" She asked Blake knew well enough if Yang Xiao Long/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"was told to stop fifty percent she would not stop but given that it's Blake Belladonna, without a doubt she would actually stop./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""No, besides you'll admire my body much closer anyways" she said in a seductive tone and a wink to top it all off, Yangs face rising with blush./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""R-Really!?..." Yang gasped wide eyed /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Mm..Nope" she smirked /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Heh..Tease" Blake and Yang chuckle as they walk to the club. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"They reached the club, for such a seedy place it's quite close to Beacon academy, too close, in fact many parents fearing for their child's wholesomeness tried to petition it to be renovated into a nursery, But a surprise to all, the bar remains/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"standing thanks to Juniors actually decent law skills, which surprised many that Junior actually studied law./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"well that's story told to many but the truth is know to a very few, in truth Junior intimidated, Bribed the parents /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"to allow the bar to stay./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Guess who's back?"Yang declared her arrival, arms waving in the air and smiled widely, Juniors henchmen didn't shoot her, well not yet, remembering Juniors orders from before didn't mean they weren't prepared, they had their hands over their holsters just incase./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blake assumed a ready stance her hands taking out her weapon, 'Gambol -Shroud' Yang waved her hand at Blake, "Woah woah woah Blakey, these guys are cool..Well not really but you know what cool I mean" she walked in past the guards and into a stool, Yang turned to Blake asking her with a look of her eyes./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You coming?" Blake sighed slightly and put away her weapon and sat beside her./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Hey Junior, a strawberry su-" Yang was interrupted by Juniors waving it off, "yeah,yeah I know the order you order every single time your here!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yang smiled then looked to Blake,"And what would you like to order, Blakey?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I'm fine with just water, thanks"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yang smiled and tapped on the table /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You heard the lady!" She chuckled,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""So...You come here often Yang?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yang shrugged,"Eh it's a good place but I mostly come here because it's closer to Beacon" She admitted plainly./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Do you drink..the stuff?" The Faunus asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Drink what?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You know .."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""No I don't know mind explaining?" The blond warrior asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""...Alcohol.." She itched the back of her head, "why?" Yang asked, "wanna sip?" She grinned while took her order from Juniors shaky grip, "Gives you quite a kick" she held it up to Blake,/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""W-What?" Blake hissed while holding up her hands defensively, " I never said that!..Although~"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Although what?" Yang smirked/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Maybe a sip wouldn't hurt..perhaps"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yang chuckled and held the drink up /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Blake began to sip, As yang said it did have a quite a kick, it was sweet as well but slightly sour but most importantly Blake may want another sip, /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""can I have another sip?" Blake asked hesitantly, "sure thing Blake" yang smiled, "don't drink it all thou- HEY!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Before Yang could even finish Blake had already finished the drink, with a satisfied smirk, /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Sorry Yang" she chuckled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Now what I'm I gonna do pay for another one?.. I barely had a sip from it" she pouted until she thought mischievously, "I suppose I can get it back" she grinned./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I can pay for another on-" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Before she finished, A kiss was placed upon her lips, Blake's eyes wide in surprise but welcomed it, Embracing her gaining stares from the two body guards, They didn't pay attention to the stares even for such such a simple act, A kiss, an expression of love in any form, The warm supply, her lips tasting like strawberry, /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yang enjoyed her drinks, She was torn about which she enjoyed strawberry sunrise In a glass, or on the lips of Blake Belladonna./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She preferred the later./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yang turned to Junior, who had a look of approval saying "Good job, Blonde"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Hey Junior..Can we have a refill?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yang smirked as she tapped the glass./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-6:34AM-/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-8 hours and 34minutes later-/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yang woke up to a snoring Blake and a Weiss, Looming over them, He cold blue eyes studying the scene, Not fully enjoying the scene but not fully disliking the scene, Under Weiss's scrutiny Yang let out a tired chuckle/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Morning Weiss!" She grinned./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""...Good morning Yang" Weiss sighed /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Go get changed we need to go to our history lesson" Weiss turned to wake Ruby up, while Yang saw loose hair near Blake's mouth, with a warm chuckle she moved the hair out of the way and got up carefully being considerate of how Blake practically spilled her body on the bed like a stained carpet, she got up and went to change./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-12 minutes later-/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""So..Should we wake her?" Asked Ruby, "/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I think she should sleep in" yang said/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""...She does deserve some time to herself after helping all of us no matter how big the problem was ..Or how small" she turned to Ruby receiving a small blush of embarrassment from the fifteen year old, "So thanks Blake..You helped and listened to us the whole night so ..Thanks" Ruby walked over to Blake, still sleeping in bliss, she covered her in her blanket and kissed her on the forehead, Weiss and yang followed Ruby's lead and kissed Blake/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"On the forehead walking out they closed the light and walked out closing the door gently./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Blake opened her eyes and smiled as she opened a night light and got out a book hidden in the cabinet drawer /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Thanks..I deserve some rest " she chuckled and dived into her book./div 


End file.
